villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gangreen Gang
The Gangreen Gang is a group of green teenage boys, who often commit petty crimes. Their membership consists of Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, and Grubber. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs The Fearsome Five After the fall of Cruella de Vil's criminal empire, Negaduck and The Fearsome Five take control of the criminal underworld. Ace realizes that the Gangreen Gang will be eliminated by Negaduck's new syndicate, and goes to Hades for help. Hades agrees to assist the boys by giving them superpowers matching those of the Fearsome Five; however, there is an undisclosed catch to the bargain. Ace is given ice abilities; Snake is able to elongate himself, Arturo develops super speed; Grubber possesses supersonic belches; Billy can turn into a rock. With these powers, the gang infiltrates Negaduck's headquarters. Ace soundly takes out Bushroot's plant minions, whilst Snake strangles Bushroot himself. Though the Liquidator grabs ahold of Lil' Arturo, a belch from Grubber sends Megavolt stumbling into the aquatic villain. As a result, Lil' Arturo escapes while Megavolt and the Liquidator knock each other out. Big Billy's rock appearance actually frightens Quackerjack, leaving only Negaduck. Rather than fight an uneven battle, the mallard wisely escapes. A Failed Alliance Hoping to find protection in the brewing villain conflict, the Gangreen Gang travels to the island of Senor Senior Senior, to propose an alliance. Senor Senior, off put by the Gang's crude demeanor, rejects this offer. Humiliated, and insulted, the Gangreen Gang manipulates Fuzzy Lumpkins into attacking Senior's island. However, Senior's superior technology defeats Lumpkins. Defeat Angered that The Gangreen Gang had not done anything to repay him for giving them their powers, Hades contacted The Weird Sisters in hope of forcing the Gang into a payment. After The Weird Sisters confront The Gangreen Gang, a battle breaks out between the two groups. Although The Gangreen Gang quickly gains the upper-hand, the sisters use their magic to strip the Gang of their abilities, leaving them powerless. Unable to defend themselves, The Gangreen Gang is then beaten into submission by The Weird Sisters and their magic. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War The Gangreen Gang is a frequent threat on Gotham City, as their antics bother and annoy their surroundings. Particularly, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy confront the gang, to stop them by any costs. At first glance, the Gangreen Gang mocks the women, only for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy to reveal their skills and abilities, besting every single member of the gang, save only Ace for last. Before Ace would even react, Poison Ivy knocks out the Gang's leader with a powerful punch, taking him out easily. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Cartoon Villains War Gallery The-gangreen-gang 173015.jpg The Gangreen Gang.jpg Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Joker's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Mojo Jojo Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Beat Alls Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Redeemed Category:Team Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Living characters Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Mr. Burns' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Carlos Alazraqui